


Eventually

by Dodi3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodi3/pseuds/Dodi3
Summary: Marinette didn't know a person could love two people. Adrien? Luka? How...?They're both precious to her, but she can't be with one of them only halfway. Maybe, eventually, her heart will untangle its strings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> An older writing piece of mine, made for a friend over on Amino. Now, enjoy! <3

Perfectly content.

The best word to describe everything in this tiny moment. Starting as a tiny sapling, growing the more water saturated its roots. It swelled and overflowed, until it was nearly impossible to hide.

It could be fun, maybe even rewarding, to search for the little things. Gazing up at the sky, a vast expanse of baby blue, after a fatiguing day of work. Or stepping outside following the tumult of a storm, the faint scent of petrichor permeating the soil.

And nothing was better than the sound of laughter, soft as windchimes, that arose from the boy beside her.

Her face scrunched up, hoping to appear more upset than she actually was. Staying mad at him always proved to be a difficult feat. "You're supposed to be helping."

The bowl he held in his arms shook as he held it against the apron covering his chest. He placed it on the counter along with his hands, trying to regain lost breath.

His voice turned bubbly, brushing off her very fake facade. "But it's so hard to when you look like that."

She tried to ignore how her pulse suddenly picked up speed. The way her fingers clasped together, acting as the barrier keeping her emotions in check. Instead of planning a reply, she moved to take the bowl from him. 

From the corner of her eye, she watched his head tilt curiously before his arms folded over his chest.

"Aww Mari, I really am trying. This whole baking thing is still new to me." He avoided her gaze, opting to look at the counter instead. His lips set in a small frown, the girl could not put into words how adorable he was at that moment.

The ravenette reached out to him, fingers just barely brushing against his shoulder before she quickly pulled away. Marinette didn't want to act so recklessly, especially since she wasn't sure how he felt.

"No, I appreciate the help, Luka. Thank you for coming all the way here."

They smiled briefly at each other before Marinette's mind drifted elsewhere, stepping around him to search the pantry and cabinets.

A few components were missing from the storage; ones they needed for the dough sitting idly in its container.

Luka's hand settled on her head when she finally stood still, running along the velvety strands of her hair. It was a comforting motion, but a part of her didn't believe it was right. Were they close enough for that?

Yet, she couldn't find it within herself to pull away. 

"Something on your mind?" 

"It's nothing. Some ingredients are missing from the bread we're trying to make." She sighed hopelessly, resting her head in a hand. "And I wanted to get this delivery done in time too...I love designing, believe me, but sometimes it can be so mentally straining."

Marinette flinched when Luka's fingers leisurely shuffled towards a hand, intertwining with hers. His lobelia-blue eyes met hers steadily, his lips upturned in a small grin.

"Well you're kind of jumpy today." He noted subtley. In response, the girl's lips set in an awkward grin.

"It's just the lack of sleep, that's all." 

"...Give yourself a break once in a while. I'd hate for insomnia to ruin that pretty face." He responded with a smile so purely innocent and caring, she wondered if he truly understood how he was affecting her.

"I'll keep that in mind, Luka." One eyelid lowered in a wink.

"Oh yeah, the ingredients!" His face glowed, a new thought coming to mind. "How about this; you head out to the store, while I stay and man the fort here?"

His mouth hung slightly agape at the abrupt snort that erupted from her, as if mocking the fact he had dared to come up with a suggestion.

"And how do I know this apartment won't be up in flames by the time I come back?"

Ludically, his eyes rolled, unsaid amusement embedded within them. "Guess you'll just have to trust me, won't you?"

Marinette walked out of the kitchen equipped with a grin, snatching her purse from the coatrack. Nearby, Luka's hoodie was folded gingerly on the couch. She eyed it curiously, noticing how the colors blended together the way the paint on a canvas would. She found them similar to her feelings—so jumbled up she couldn't even begin to sort them.

"I guess I'll have to. See you soon, Luka." The ravenette sent him a wave that was eagerly returned as she unlocked the door and met the light breeze that awaited her outside. 

Usually on delivery days, she wouldn't hesitate to take her car, but today was different. The clouds conquered the sky like soldiers in the midst of a battlefield, blocking the sun's rays. The grass could easily be compared to emeralds, seemingly brighter in hue than usual.

Ogling the sky, wishing she could settle there longer, the pale-faced girl knew the azure skies would soon fall into dusky evening. 

As Mari inbreathed the cooler air, she sank in the revelation of being truly alive. Maybe it was the cold air that spiralled in her lungs. Or the way it held her like a cloak. Whatever it was, something about the cold stirred warmth within her.

Her rosy-hued flats faintly echoed against the rough terrain of the concrete pavement. Her bag swayed by her side, fueled by the motion of her hips. The store wasn't too far away.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
A small bag crinkled in her hands as she gripped the flimsy handle. 

Exposing herself to the open air, Marinette noted how much time had scrambled . The sun dipped behind the Eiffel Tower, its ever-fading rays casting a stark silhouette of the monument. Her eyes rested on couples wandering the streets, snippets of their chatter trickling into her ears.

Did people see her and Luka that way? If they did, she could imagine herself stuttering to them, waving her hands frantically as she explained...

...Explained what? She felt...close but distant all the same. She loved his lulling voice, and the way it perfectly intertwined with the notes of his guitar. She marveled at how he could just suddenly regard her like she was the only person that mattered. 

All the valuable moments rang throughout her head, but her love still ran in opposite directions. How could she even begin to elaborate?

She liked Luka, but she didn't want her feelings to only go halfway. A small part of her still lingered on an old friend. 

The girl didn't notice she had been moving until she collided with another. They both staggered back, her groceries taking the brunt of the damage. 

Marinette's throat rumbled as she groaned, cursing the inelegance that decided to strike her whenever it considered "reasonable" to do so.

"I'm so sorry...sir?" She curiously looked around them, hoping she wasn't mistaken. The silvery hoodie they dressed themselves in didn't help her case.

Spotting her groceries out of her bag and on the ground, she crouched hastily, hoping to salvage whatever was left of them. The other person followed suite, handing her whatever items they could find.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry!" The voice cried at the same time as her, resounding with the lower octave of a male. He shuffled to face the ravenette. "Is there any way I can pay you ba–" 

Then their eyes met and they both fell victim to silence. 

Marinette stared right into a face she hadn't seen in _months_. His flaxen locks had kept similar style to his high school years and half-hidden beneath his hood, it slightly draped over the start of his hairline. Chartreuse-green irises observed the sight before him, enlarged by curiosity. 

"Marinette? Is that...really you?" Adrien's tone was lighter, as if he was submerged in a dream, seeing something he couldn't possibly be.

She took a moment to swallow, using the few seconds to organize her thoughts. "Yeah, it's me. I didn't think I'd see you anytime soon, considering you and your dad... Are you just going out for a stroll?"

To her surprise, his cheeks grew rosy, and he lifted a hand to skim the baby hairs along his nape. 

"I might've left home without permission." He looked ashamed, but his tone of his voice contradicted his appearance.

Young, naive, highschool Adrien running away from home. The thought would've been hard to believe, if it hadn't happened before. Only a year had passed by, yet he seemed different. Loose, more carefree. Unanchored mischief flashed in his eyes, like light through the ragged edges of cracked glass.

Her head cocked similar to that of a passerine, brow quirked in slight amusement.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." His chin tilted up to stare at the sky, and a grimace crossed her face as she regarded the time. 

"Well, I should get going, Adrien." She rummaged through her purse for anything she might've missed, then checked the grocery bag for any holes. "It was nice, getting to see you again."

"Wait," The blonde's hand reached out to connect with her arm as she turned to move away, but he retreated upon brushing against her dark blazer. He still managed to grab her attention.

"Hmm?" Marinette sent him a quizzical look. "If it's about the groceries, it's fine. Nothing was–"

"No, it's not about that. I-I mean, I'm sorry about them, but I was...wondering if we could meet at the Place des Vosges on Saturday?"

The longer she was with him, the more confused she grew. Saturday would arrive in two days, and while she didn't have anything planned, his request still made her anxious.

"What for?" 

"There's something that's been eating at me for a while, and I think you're just the right person to help."

"O-okay." Her expression widened before taking a step back. "I guess I'll see you then?"

"...Yeah. See you later, Marinette." Adrien raised a hand in a subtle wave before turning down a street in the opposite direction.  


As she watched his back grow farther away, the girl couldn't help but wonder if she was trapped in a lucid dream. 

Her mind instantly wandered to thoughts of Luka, who so graciously offered to help her when things got overwhelming. What would he do?

As Mari hurried back to where the guitarist was probably still at, (her place), she couldn't help but let both boys 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Noticing now, Marinette realized she forgot to ask the boy what time he wanted to meet. She wondered if that was his fault, or hers. Maybe seeing each other had caused them to forget a lot of things. 

The park hung low under a cloud of fog, sitting on the earth like the heavens were down there instead. The farther she looked, the less she could see. Buildings, lamp posts, trees, all of the familiar landmarks she knew veiled by a sea of haze.

As she looked down, sparkling, translucent dew drops reflected back, settled on the grooved channels of leaves.

Marinette crossed her legs on the bench she was seated on, bringing the edges of her jacket closer to conserve heat. An exhale escaped through her nostrils and floated away to join the mist.

She was having second thoughts about arriving so early. What if he meant the afternoon? Or the evening? 

The ravenette tuned in to her growing doubt, standing up just before a figure sauntered close.

"Leaving so soon?" Frozen in her tracks, she turned to meet a face painted over by pure mischief.

"I guess I can't, now that you're here." She quipped, slowly settling herself back on the bench. Marinette gestured for him to take a seat. 

He left some space between them, leaning back as he rested in a comfortable position. She subconsciously reacted to his movement, the knots in her chest loosening as she grew relaxed as well. 

"First of all, I'm sorry for not telling you went we should meet. I woke up this morning realizing and rushed here as fast as I could." He looked to her apologetically, his lips curving into a frown. "You haven't been here for too long, I hope?"

She shook her head, watching his face dip into something of relief. "No need to feel bad, Adrien. It was only a few minutes."

"I'm happy to hear that." The blonde's voice sounded shallow, as if there was something bigger hidden behind the small talk. 

She assumed so, because he soon grew quiet, the material of his coat rubbing together as he leaned forward in the seat. His hands gripped his legs instead of maintaining their position on the back of the bench.

Their silence could've stretched into an eternity, if they truly wanted. Marinette avoided looking at him, for fear that she would disturb his thinking process, or something of the sort. 

Instead, she turned her attention to the park itself. The water fountain near the center, barely shrouded by mist, sparked memories vivid enough to make her cheeks darken. 

Hiding within the water reservoir while the cries of desperate fans shouted near. Their voices so close and smothering that they could've stepped on her. Adrien's gaze snapping to hers as he mirrored her position, clearly filled with as much anticipation as her. She could never forget the way he oh-so-blatantly checked her out, an awkward facade covering him as he did so.

Marinette jumped when a small cough interrupted her daydream, dragging her back to the present. 

"There...there _is_ something I wanted to talk about." One simple sentence and the ravenette felt her body temperature steadily rise. Looking at him, she noticed the blonde was tilted towards the sky, mouth set in a firm line as he strategized his response.

"What is it?" Curiosity overpowered her wariness, and she piped up before giving it a second thought.

She heard him sigh before his answer, and he turned to her with a look so fiercely passionate she couldn't help but feel drawn.

"Marinette, I don't know if you'll believe me on this or not. But...I think I'm in love with you."

Mari stole a quick breath, her blood boiling like the fires of a cauldron. Adrien noted her reaction, sparing her from talking as she dropped the news on her.

"I don't think these feelings are fake. They just appeared one day and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since. Now that I'm telling you...I was wondering if you felt the same? Or...if you feel anything when you think of me at all?" His voice was meek as he drifted off, his face a clear mix of emotions as he observed the stunned form of the girl beside him. 

The Marinette a few years ago would've been absolutely delighted. Her old-time crush had liked her back! They'd be married, have three kids, and a hamster. 

But now, she realized that she didn't know. She didn't know if those feelings had been truly genuine, or if she had just been spurred on by the thought of him. Did she want to be him? Did she only like him for his looks? What...what was happening?

And whenever she thought about Adrien, Luka would somehow appear in her thoughts too. She couldn't deny it; a part of her longed for him as well. 

Marinette came to the conclusion that she was torn. Torn between two people that had made such a denting impact on her life. Two people that her heart refused to let go of.

She wanted to blame them both, for making her feel so loved, yet lonely all the same. But Marinette knew she couldn't. Her conflicted heart was something she had to solve all on her own.

The girl hated giving him such a vague response, but it was only the truth.

Marinette's eyes rose to face his, and she watched his stare search her own. Unidentified emotion flickered in his viridescents, and his head tilted nervously.

"Adrien, my feelings towards you are...conflicted."

"Conflicted?" He wasn't looking at her anymore, instead focusing ahead. The blonde appeared uninterested, but his voice was light with thought. "What do you mean?"

"You have a place in my heart, but another boy does too." She continued quietly, her hands entwining as she had no where else to place them. 

He questioned her, asking if the other boy was Luka. A query she replied to with a short nod. To her surprise, his fingers reached to grasp her own. His expression was just as soft as he was during the years in high school. 

"That's okay, Mari. Until you make your choice, I hope you'll still be able to see me as a close friend." He stood up from the bench, their hands separating as he took a step back. "I wish we could talk longer, but I'm afraid I have to leave."

He sent her a playful wink, but Marinette couldn't tell if it was genuine, or just an action to light up the mood. 

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you around, Adrien." Her hand raised in a small wave, still warm from their previous contact.

The ravenette couldn't tell if Adrien was walking away from her, or she from him. She didn't know it was even possible to love two people at once. The only thing she could understand in those few minutes was that she'd have to decide eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 1st, 2020.


End file.
